Don Brown
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Comedian |areas_active = Vancouver Calgary |active = 1982-present |status = Active }}Donald Brown (born June 30, 1964), also known as Tony Valdez and David Brown, commonly known as Don Brown is a Canadian voice actor and comedian who has done work for Ocean Productions and Blue Water Studios. An expert in comedic and villainous roles, Don is best known as the voice of Jaken from the InuYasha series, Siegel Clyne from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Balgus from the original dub of The Vision of Escaflowne and Chief Otsuka from Tetsujin 28-go. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Gobbo, Additional Voices (US Dub) Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (1957) - Old Robber, Additional Voices (Jove Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Emperor Pilaf, Additional Voices (BLT Dub) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Soba Owner (ep. 18), Godai's Father (eps. 20, 95), Contractor (ep. 22), Bar Stall Owner (ep. 85) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - King Kai, Moori (eps. 46-48), Burter, Hercule, Kibito, Shenron, Arqua (ep. 197), Tapkar (ep. 197), Otokosuki (ep. 290), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Coco, Panja *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - An-man (eps. 89-90), Committee Member (ep. 95), Furinkan Student (ep. 96), Farmer Brown (ep. 108), Outlaw (ep. 108), 1-Chrome Master (ep. 148), Birara-jin (ep. 159) *''Tico & Friends'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Doctor J (1st voice; eps. 5-31), Ahmad, Sedici, Miser, Walker (ep. 3), General Digonadelle (ep. 8), Marquise Weridge (ep. 11), Gwinter Septem (ep. 22), Treize Faction Commander (ep. 31), Carrier Captain (ep. 33), Master Long (ep. 35) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1995-1996) - Ieyasu Tokugawa, Otaru's Neighbor, Bandit Leader (ep. 4), Dr. Hess (ep. 5), Narrator (ep. 5), Tenhei (ep. 8), White (ep. 13), Newscaster (ep. 18) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Balgus Ganesha, Ispano Chief Engineer, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Hunter x Hunter'' (1999-2001) - Dalzollene, Greed Island Owner (ep. 50), Security 8 (ep. 53), Auction Attendee 2 (ep. 55), Fifth Challenger (ep. 55), Appraiser 5 (ep. 57), Cloaked Assassin (ep. 60), Security I (ep. 61), Doctor (ep. 61), Security 5 (ep. 62), Auction Attendee 2 (ep. 62) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Elder Ham *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Jaken *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Nigel Kryzman (ep. 5), Fairy (ep. 17), Prof. Minami Asagaya (ep. 17) *''Let's Go Quintuplets'' (2001-2002) - Principal *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Benjamin, Major Altile, Scrap Dealer (ep. 2) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Ring Promoter (ep. 2), Village Elder (ep. 3), Lord (ep. 5), Groom (ep. 8), DF President (ep. 9) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - SharkMan *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Siegel Clyne, Yuri Amalfi (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Cyclonus, Shuttle Crewmember (ep. 25) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - VideoMan, SparkMan, SharkMan (ep. 32) *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) - The Doctor (eps. 2, 4), Admiral (ep. 3), Pup (ep. 7) *''Pretty Cure'' (2004-2005) - Burglar Leader (ep. 10), Head Cop (ep. 10), Dr. Bromium (ep. 12) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Cyclonus, Mika's Father (ep. 3) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Lord Furter *''Deltora Quest'' (2007-2008) - Kree, Fili, Ichabod, Guardian Fardeep, Jod (eps. 5, 8 & 22), Guard Captain (ep. 14), Competitor 3 (ep. 16), Competitor 5 (ep. 16), Snik (eps. 22 & 36-37), Elder Fa-Glin (eps. 27-28), Mob Gnome 3 (ep. 27), Gnome 2 (ep. 28), Owl (ep. 29), Solitary Pirate (ep. 31), Chett (eps. 32-34), Grey Guard 1 (ep. 43), Businessman 1 (ep. 47), Grey Guard 2 (ep. 49), Grey Guard 15 (ep. 49), Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Jaken, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) - Farmer (ep. 2) Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1978) - Antares, Narrator (Viz Dub) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) - C6248, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Garlic Jr., Master Roshi, Shenron (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Ebifurya, Master Roshi, Shenron (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - King Kai, Rasin, Shenron (Saban/Ocean Dub) **King Kai, Lakasei, Master Roshi, Shenron (Pioneer/Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Jaken *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - InuYasha's Father, Jaken *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (2004) - Jaken Trivia *When dubbing for Blue Water Studios in Calgary, he goes by the pseudonym Tony Valdez or David Lawrence Brown. External Links *Don Brown at the Internet Movie Database *Don Brown at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Calgary-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for Blue Water Studios Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions